NO! I don't want to go!
by healergirl
Summary: Two girls that finally find a place to fit in may have to leave. Romance between to of the caracters, but I'm not sure who yet.
1. The coming

**A/N: Yet another magic story by Healergirl2004. I hope y'all like it!**

Chapter one

It has always been hard for my sister and me to fit in. The fact that we are different doesn't help. My name is Rose and my sister's name is Alexandra, but I call her Alex. We have traveled all over Thail, from village to village looking for a place where we fit in.

In the little town of Winder, we have found a home…

"Sister, have you finished the potion for Miss Alley?" Alex yelled through the house.

"Not yet! I'm working on it!" I yell back. Miss Alley was always getting sick! Alex walked in to the living room of our small house. She was wearing a dark green skirt with a white shirt.

"How long does it take, little sister?" She asked.

"I'm better at making potions then you are," I retorted, "So you make it if you think you can do better."

"Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to offend you." She said, even though we both knew she was better at pretty much everything else. We looked a lot alike. We both had long, dark brown, wavy hair, except mine was longer. We both also had pale skin and were really tall.

Finally, she said, "We are running low on bread. Could you go to the village and barter some? Of course you'll bring some potions to sell."

"Alright." I said and grabbed a basket full of potions I had made earlier.

On my way to the village, I spotted Tye. Me being the person that I was had to go up and say 'Hello' to a friend.

"Well hello Miss Rose." He said.

"Hi Tye. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just finishing tending the garden, and where might you be going on a lovely day like this?" he asked.

"I'm going to the village to get some bread and sell some stuff. Oh, and before I forget, I have something for your mother. This should cure her well." I replied and handed him a bottle out of my basket.

"Thanks a bunch." He said and took the bottle. Do you need any company on your way?" He asked politely.

"No thanks, I think I can manage." I replied, "See you around Tye!"

I continued my way down the cobble stone path. It really was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. What could go wrong?

When I got to the city, it was busier than normal. Women were sweeping furiously and everyone had come in from the fields. Everyone I tried to talk to replied 'I am far to busy to talk now.'

Finally the baker asked me if I need anything.

"Yes, but may I ask why everything is so busy?" I replied.

"Did you not hear? The prince and his tutor are coming in to town tomorrow."

I stood there, mouth open wide, "Do you want your usual potion? I must be on my way." I whispered to him.

"Yes ma'am." He whispered back and handed me my loaf of bread. I handed him the potion for baldness, then ran. I ran past Tye's house, even though he waved, and right though our door.

"Alex…Alex," I said out of breath, "The prince is coming here." I finished, "What if he's looking for us?" I panicked.

"Calm down Rose. We'll make it. I don't think the town people will tell him about us."

"What about Tom? He's an evil kid." I said childishly.

"Oh Rose! He's the same age as you!"

"So?"

"We'll just have to make this house clean and all will be well." Alex said soothingly.

The both of us spent the next five hours cleaning. I put potions in the cupboard and all the ingredients in the underground cellar. I even went out and tended to the garden.

By the time we were done, it was time for bed. As I climbed into my bed, Alex said, "Good night Rose. Sleep well, we have nothing to worry about. He is probably looking for a wife. Nothing to worry about." By the time she was done, I was already asleep.

* * *

The next morning came and I was the first one up. I ran out side and just enjoyed the nature for a while. By the time Alex woke up, it was already 8:30. 

Around noon, Tye walked by.

"They said the prince should be here any minute!" He yelled to me.

"Really?" I ran up to Tye and whispered in to is ear, "Do you think he's coming here to find us?"

Tye looked at me strangely, then said, "No, there is no way that anyone told him you guys were here. Plus, if he's looking for a wife, you two would be just what he would want."

"So what? You don't think of me that way?" I said fooling around. Tye blushed.

"Well, do you want some company? Mom said that my brothers can handle the work today."

"Sure, come on in." I said happily.

"Wow, it looks different than last time." He said, looking around.

"We had a little spring cleaning." Alex said, as she came in from the other room, "Hello Tye."

"Hello Alex." He greeted her, "The prince should be here any minute."

"Like we care." I said under my breath, but no one heard.

Alex was about to say something, when hooves could be heard outside. I ran to the window, along with Tye and Alex.

"Why is he stopping here?" I whispered worriedly.

"He probably just decided to get off?" Tye whispered back hopefully. The prince had light brown hair, and blue eyes. He wasn't bad looking; it's just that my sister and I had a thing against royalty. I don't know what it is about us, but they always seem to want to burn us at the steak. Who knows? I was to busy thinking to hear the knock on my door.

"Rose! Go get the door!" Alex hissed. I stood up, my purple skirt twirling around me, and went to open the door.

I opened it and gaped. He was no older than I was! He looked to be only 15.

"Um…" He said, "Is there a problem?" I continued to stare, while Alex came up and did the talking.

"Your highness." She said and did a low curtsey.

"Please, call me Caleb."

I curtsied, then asked, "Um…How old are you?" As you can see, my brain wasn't working right.

Caleb was stunned at the question, it was as if he didn't know. "I'm 15. Why do you ask?" He finally said.

"I was just wondering." I said, then retreated behind Tye, who could cover me up by just standing there.

"May I come in? I need to ask a favor of you two." Caleb said at last.

"Ok, is it ok if Tye stays?" Alex said.

"Can he keep a secret?" Caleb asked.

"He is our trusted neighbor." She replied.

"Ok, he can stay. But I think that we should close the door." Caleb said and closed it behind him.

"Are you just going to leave him out there?" I asked and pointed out the window to his horse and tutor.

"Well, I don't have any place were they can go." He said, looking embarrassed that someone had to come with him.

"Rose and I will take then out back into the field." Tye piped up.

"I think they would both enjoy that. My tutor is, well, different. He would rather sit out there than come in." Caleb said. I practically ran out the door, pulling Tye with me.

I grabbed Caleb's horse, and Tye lead the other horse and rider. After we had led them around the house, into the field, Tye and I went back to the house.

"Boy would I do anything for a horse like that." I said.

"Yeah."

Back at the house, we went in. Caleb looked startled when we came in.

"We're back." I whispered.

"Good, Caleb needs your help Rose." Alex said to me.

**A/N Did you like it? I was trying not to make it move so fast, but it was hard…any ways, tell me what you think!  
**


	2. The leaving

**A/N OK, Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter two 

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I want you two to come to the castle. We need your help." Caleb said.

"But, I like where we live." I said to Alex.

"I will make sure you get paid. You will live like nobles." He replied.

"Can we talk it over?" Alex asked him. "Rose, before he leaves, could you get him something to remember us?" She winked.

"OK, I'll go get it." I went into the other room, blinked my eyes, and came out with a beautiful rose.

Tye and Alex grinned, but Caleb stood with his mouth wide open.

"Where did that come from?" He asked amazed.

"Remember me!" I said dramatically, and put a hand on my forehead. "Now, I'll show you where your horse is." I went out the door, and Caleb followed.

"So tell me again how you got that rose?" He asked finally

"It's a gift. Any other flowers that you are fond of?" I asked.

"Well, I do like lilies."

"Then lilies you shall have!" I raised my hands and five lilies rained down on him. He was amazed, again.

Before he could say anything, I said, "Here is your horse." He looked at me, then climbed on and rode off. I ran back to the house.

"How can you say that we will go?" I asked Alex.

"You will go if I tell you to." She said angrily. I was about to protest when I saw the flame in her eyes. "Pack your things we are leaving."

"No!" I said. I was tired of being bossed around. Water balls appeared in my hands.

"Like that going to work." She said mockingly, "I'm older and better. Not to mention more dangerous." She rose up of the ground. Now she was two feet taller than me.

"I'm not going!" I said stubbornly.

"Yes you are!" Alex rose up even more and a fireball flew at my face. I ducked.

"That's cheating!" I said.

"Not really. I just know how to use my powers properly." She retorted.

"I do too! You just watch!" I ran out the door towards the forest. She maybe able to control wind, but she still couldn't last in my element.

When I reached the forest, Alex wasn't following. But someone was. I couldn't tell who, but someone was definitely following me. I stopped and made a vine lower. Then I pulled myself onto the tree. I was going to find out who was following me.

As the person came through the trees, I jumped down, only to stumble back. It was Tye.

"Where did you come from?" I demanded.

"I followed you." He said, trying to be like a man.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't need protecting. I intend to stay here until…" I trailed off.

"Until what? Until he stops asking for you to come? That's not going to happen. You've got to come back." He tried to talk some since in me, but it didn't work.

"I'm not going back! She can't boss me around any more." I replied and climbed up into the tree. He grabbed my foot and stopped me.

"Let me go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"No." He said simply.

"Don't make me flood you." I said, using my elemental powers against him.

"You wouldn't dare." He retorted.

I sighed. He was right, I wouldn't. "What can I do to make you let me go." I asked.

"Promise you'll come back with me." He said.

"That's not fare!" I protested. He gave my foot a yank and I fell out of the tree. I stood up and rubbed my arm. "You've gotten kind of strong there." I said and blushed slightly. He blushed too, but I didn't notice then.

"Are you coming with me or am I going to have to pull you." He smirked, "All that work has paid off."

"That's not fair!" I protested, but he grabbed my wrist and started to pull. I did everything in my power to stop him, but it didn't work. "How can I get you to let me go?" I asked again.

"Um…Give me one good reason to let you go." He retorted.

"Because I'm sweet and cute?" I asked and put on my puppy face.

"Don't do that! That is not fair." He said, about to break. My blue eyes widened.

"Please?" I asked sweetly.

"How long?" He asked.

"Forever?" He gave me a look that said 'yeah right'. So I tried again, "Two weeks?"

"One."

"One and a half?" I met him in-between.

"Fine, but if we run out of food, I'm bringing you back." He agreed. His voice softened, "Now, where are we going to sleep."

I led him around a second and then said, "You can sleep on that tree, and I will sleep on the one across from it." I pointed to each tree and he nodded. "Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Well, you already did, but sure." He replied.

"Why are you being so over protective lately?" I asked. This time I could see him blush, bright red.

"I don't know…" He trailed off, "Do you have any food?" He changed the subject.

"No, but I can make some." I said. Potatoes came out of the ground.

"Wow, you're getting good at that." He said approvingly.

He started a fire, and I conjured a ball of water. I soaked the potatoes in it and held it over the fire.

After our boiled potatoes, he went to his tree and I went to mine.

The next morning, I woke with a start.

I tried to protest, but someone's hand was over my mouth. I looked to see Tye. He pointed downward and I saw. The prince had an early start. Caleb and two soldiers were down below. I pointed off the trail and Tye got the picture. He jumped down and distracted the three boys.

I ran along the tree, swinging on vines. My purple skirt swaying behind me.

Down below, "There she is!"  
"Get her!" Hearing this only made me run faster. I jumped down into the forest floor. I stopped, raised my hands, and trees surrounded me. To thick for anyone to fit through. Then the thing I had least expected happened…

I screamed in pain. They were cutting down my trees!

The last things I heard were, "Stop! You're hurting her!" The sound of Tye's voice echoed in my head. I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to Tye and Caleb arguing. My head was pounding. 

"It's your fault!" Tye screamed.

"My fault? How can you say that? If you hadn't tried to distract us, this never would have happened!" Caleb argued back. They both looked at me at the same time and ran up.

"Are you alright?" They asked in unison.

"I think…What happened?" I asked.

"Princey boy here called the guards on you." Tye said protectively.

"That's a lie!" Caleb protested.

"Never mind, I don't want to know." I stopped them. They were starting to sound like little boys.

"Are you feeling better?" Caleb finally asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Good, then you can come back with us now." Caleb said selfishly.

"She does not have to go back with you!" Tye said in my defense.

"Calm down, I can handle myself." I told him, "I do not have to back with you!"

"Yes you do!" Caleb yelled back. The two boys kept arguing.

"Why do you need me?" I finally said.

"That's for me to know and him to never know." Caleb said childishly.

"That's very king-like." I muttered under my breath.

Tye grabbed my arm. "That's it we're leaving." I'm just being pushed around!

"Let me go!" I screamed. A vine swung down and pried his hand loose. Before anyone could stop me, I climbed up in a tree and was off. Down below, I could see Tye and Caleb following me on the ground.

"Your not going to catch me," My voice drifted down to them.

"I order you to stop this instant!" Caleb yelled.

"Not a chance!" I yelled back.

"Keeping running, Rose!" Tye encouraged.

**Did you like it? Please review! Sorry if there are tons of spelling errors, but spell check wasn't working. Thanks .  
****I'm so sorry Alex…**


End file.
